All I Want For Christmas Is You
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: It's Rainbow Dash and Soarin's second anniversary as a couple! But when a sudden snow storm hits on Christmas Eve Rainbow worries that he won't make it in time.


It was the night before Christmas Eve and Rainbow Dash was walking though Ponyville, the town was all decked out in colorful lights, candy canes, there were wreaths on every door and a tree in every window. But Rainbow wasn't looking at the decorations, she was lost in thought, thinking how the next day was the two year anniversary of her and Soarin becoming colt and marefriend.

"I can't wait to see Soarin tomorrow!" she said to herself, " I can't believe it's been two years." she then remembered that day when she found the note on her door saying to meet somepony under the mistletoe at midnight on Christmas Eve and then it turned out to be Soarin, she then thought of all the days she's spent with him, all the dates they've been on and how she fell in love with the most wonderful stallion in the world. She walked by Twilight's castle and saw Twilight and Spike putting lights on the outside of it.

"Hey Twilight, Hi Spike, how's the decorating coming?" Rainbow asked.

"It's been a blast, we've completely decorated the inside and it looks amazing" Spike told her.

"Are you and Soarin still coming tomorrow to help with the tree?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah we are!" Rainbow answered "we wouldn't miss it for anything".

"Great" Twilight said with a smile, "Well, we've still get a lot to do before tomorrow, see you Rainbow!" then she and Spike headed inside the castle.

Rainbow then continued on her way through town, she had to go and pick up her gift for Soarin, a picture of them on the day they got together that she had specially framed, she then started to head back home and looked up at the clouds forming in the sky.

"I really hope that it snows tomorrow" Rainbow thought to herself as she went into her house, "It'll make it much more awesome".

The next morning she looked outside her window and saw that it was steadily snowing, she went over to her coat rack and got the Wonderbolt scarf and hat that Soarin got her last year and put them on as she headed out the door, Rainbow always loved Christmas Eve, Ponyville looked like something off of a Christmas card, Cheerilee and her class were in the center of town singing carols making the scene perfect.

"Okay first things first, I need to get to Sugarcube Corner to get the cookies and pie I'm bringing for dessert tonight" Rainbow told herself, she walked over to the bakery and went in, she saw Pinkie Pie in the kitchen pulling a fresh batch of gingerbread ponies out of the oven and they smelt so good it made Rainbow's stomach growl.

"Hi there Dashie!" Pinkie said cheerfully "you here to pick up those tasty treats you ordered?".

"You bet I am!" Rainbow replied as she walked over to the counter and Pinkie put the cookies and pie into boxes and set them in front of her, Rainbow then gave Pinkie the bits to buy the treats.

"Thank you so much and I'll see you later!" Pinkie said waving to her friend as Rainbow left Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow looked up at the sky and noticed that the snow was falling harder than it was before which made Rainbow a little worried.

"I hope it doesn't effect Soarin's travel here" she said to herself, "Nah, it won't, he's one of the best fliers in Equestria, I'm sure a little snow won't stop him!".

She started to head to Twilight's castle and saw Applejack heading there too.

"Hey Aj, Merry Christmas Eve!" Rainbow said happily.

"Howdy Rainbow" Applejack replied smiling "Merry Christmas Eve to you too!".

"Did you bring the cider for the party?".

"Sure did" Applejack answered "You think I'd forget?".

"No, I was just making sure".

Applejack chuckled "You sure like your cider, don't ya Rainbow?".

"Hay yeah, I love your homemade cider!" Rainbow told her "So, do you think Twilight has some games lined up to play? ".

"I don't know, but I hope that she doesn't want to play Monopoly" Applejack said, "Remember what happened last time?" she then shuddered at the thought.

"I really hope not" Rainbow added and thought about how heavy the snow was falling now. "Hey Aj, do you think Soarin is gonna be able to come tonight?".

"Aw, don't you fret now Sugarcube, I'm sure Soarin has flown in worse weather than this" Applejack said reassuringly "he'll come tonight".

"You really think so?".

"Would your best friend and the element of honesty lie to you?".

"You're right, I'm worrying about nothing" Rainbow admitted "Let's go and enjoy the party, Soarin well be there later".

The two mares headed into the castle and saw their other friends were already there, Pinkie Pie had a tray of hot chocolate, Rarity was hanging up stockings that she made, Fluttershy was talking to Spike and Twilight was bringing out some books with Christmas stories in them. Rainbow Dash and Applejack headed over to the table and set down the treats they were carrying.

"Wow those cookies smell delicious" Twilight said as she walked over to the table, then took one of the gingerbread cookies and ate it.

"I'm glad you like them" Rainbow said happily.

"Why don't you come over and get ready to play some games" Twilight told them.

"What do you have in mind?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, some great ones" Twilight announced "I have a Christmas themed trivia game, charades and a Christmas version of Monopoly!".

Rainbow Dash and Applejack then exchanged some very nevous glances when they heared the mention of the last game.

"How about we start with charades?" Rainbow suggested.

"That sounds great!" Twilight said "How about we pick our teams?".

"Alright, how about me, Twilight and Pinkie Pie on one team and Applejack, Rairty and Fluttershy on the other?" Rainbow sugested.

"That sounds perfect" Rarity responded.

"Alright then, let the games begin!" Twilight said cheerfully.

A couple of hours later, Rainbow was looking outside the window at the snow, the storm had picked up to almost blizzard like conditions which made her worry about Soarin, she rested her head sadly on the windowsill and her ears drooped. When Twilight saw Rainbow, she went to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong Rainbow?" Twilight asked sounding worried.

Rainbow sighed and told her "I'm worried that Soarin won't be able to make it tonight, with how bad the storm is. It's our two year anniversary of being coltfriend and marefriend an-and.." her voice started to break as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Rainbow don't cry" Twilight said wrapping her hooves around her friend, she then offered a napkin so Rainbow could dry her eyes, "please believe me when I say this, I know Soarin loves you more than anything in the world and would do anything to be with you".

"Yo-you really think so?" Rainbow asked sniffling.

"Yes I do" Twilight said with a smile "now how about we go and enjoy some hot chocolate?".

"That sounds good" Rainbow said as she and Twilight walked over to their friends so they could enjoy some fresh hot cocoa.

A little while later, it was nearing on midnight and Rainbow was growing more and more worried about Soarin, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Twilight said as she headed to the front door, she came back a few minutes later and said "Hey Rainbow, I think there's somepony here to see you" she said with a huge smile on her face, Rainbow looked on intently and then saw Soarin walk up next to Twilight.

"SOARIN!" Rainbow exclaimed excitedly as she ran up and nearly knocked him over with a huge hug "I was soooooo worried you weren't going to make it here tonight!" she told him.

"Are you kidding?" Soarin said "I wouldn't miss this day for anything in the whole world!" he then gave her kiss on the cheek which made Rainbow blush "and I think I have a question to ask you".

"Yeah?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"I've known you for such a long time and just two years ago I got the courage to ask you to be my marefriend. Then for the next couple years we spent so much time together and all of the time I spent without you I was so lonely, then realized I don't want to spend another day, no another moment without you" he then reached in his saddlebag and pulled out a ring box "I would like to ask, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully. All of their friends looked on in shock and excitement and then looked at Rainbow expectantly.

"YES!" Rainbow exclaimed with so much happiness it could rival that of Pinkie Pie "Yes, I would love to marry you Soarin!". Soarin then had the biggest smile on his face, he took the ring out of the box and hooked the chain on Rainbow's neck and the two ponies kissed lovingly.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked "a PARTY!".

"More like a wedding Pinkie" Twilight added, chuckling.

"I love you so much Soarin!" Rainbow told him.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash" Soarin told her and he kissed her on the cheek.

A little while later the ponies were relaxing by the fireplace while Twilight sat in a chair with the book, The Night Before Christmas, which has been a tradition in everypony's family since they were little, Rainbow and Soarin were laying side by side and Rainbow Dash snuggled up against her now fiance and sighed.

"Best Christmas Ever!" she said to herself.


End file.
